


Галстук, виски, револьвер

by Simon_C



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_C/pseuds/Simon_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для <b>fandom SnK: Kuinaki Sentaku</b> на ФБ-2014.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Галстук, виски, револьвер

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для **fandom SnK: Kuinaki Sentaku** на ФБ-2014.

У Эрвина прямая спина, чистый подбородок и мирный взгляд человека с большими планами на кресло командира и его жалование.   
— Сегодня вы делаете выбор, — говорит он спокойно и смотрит новобранцам в глаза. — Гарнизон даст вам право на долгую жизнь, разведка — в лучшем случае на быструю смерть, и хочу, чтобы каждый из вас знал, на что идет и что ждет его в будущем. Я не стану делать выбор за вас, его делаете вы.  
Новобранцы разглядывают его в ответ осторожно — Эрвин молод, но впереди него бежит дурная слава, ее не спрячешь под чистой формой, хотя иногда получается даже неплохо, особенно когда он вот такой. Крепкий, гладкий от начищенных новых сапог до короткой стрижки, и всё в нём статно до тех пор, пока он не открывает рот.   
Ебнутый, думает Ривай.   
— Правда же, он в этом хорош? — довольным шепотом спрашивает Ханджи.  
— Смысл в том, чтобы они отсюда свалили?  
— Не имею ни малейшего представления, — пожимает она плечами и подмигивает. 

Когда Эрвин Смит замолкает, никто не произносит ни слова. Он спускается вниз в громоздкой тишине, и Ривай видит в ней отголоски будущего — нескладный из него выйдет лидер, но Майк вдруг подходит к нему ближе и хлопает по плечу, Ханджи салютует своими очками, и Эрвин становится рядом с ними, заложив руки за спину.  
Вы все здесь ебнутые, думает Ривай. 

Он думает, что впишется. У него с ними много общего.  
Вечерами рядом с головой Ривай укладывает револьвер, прячет нож у левой руки, по ночам ему снятся дурные сны и люди, которые были живы пару недель назад, приходят к нему живыми.   
Потом Ривай просыпается.   
— Ты такой нервный по утрам, — жалуется Ханджи, когда без стука вваливается в его спальню и ловко уворачивается от ножа.   
Это она подарила ему револьвер, она же после подъема угощает Ривая чаем и подливает в него виски Эрвина, никто не против виски, у алкоголя мерзкий привкус застарелого чувства вины, но с этим живут.   
Ривай живет с этим неплохо.

— От тебя пока ничего не требуется, — серьезно говорит Эрвин, глядя на него спокойными мирными глазами. — Отдыхай, приходи в себя, осматривайся.   
— Я заебался осматриваться, — честно отвечает Ривай на третий день после распределения.   
— Могу отправить тебя помогать Ханджи, — предлагает Эрвин.   
На его столе — початая бутылка виски, та самая, может быть, и ворох бумаг, и чернила, и старые карты, и много еще чего.   
— Бардак, — говорит Ривай и мрачно вылезает из кресла.  
Кабинет расцвечен жилыми цветами комнаты, в которой бывают так же часто, как в спальне — или, быть может, чаще.   
— Так ты к Ханджи? — уточняет Эрвин.  
Он смотрит без особого сочувствия, просто уточняет род деятельности, будто Ривай в неучтенном месте способен сломать какие-нибудь далекоидущие планы.   
— Разумеется, нет, — говорит Ривай и размашисто хлопает дверью. 

— Разумеется, да, — азартно кивает Ханджи. — Давай, подержи его.   
Тело визжит на столе, выгибается рваной дугой и выглядит короче, чем положено телу.   
— Вообще-то лучше ремнями, — сообщает Ривай на всякий случай. Ханджи берет в руки тонкую иглу и подходит ближе.   
— Его зовут Эди. Ему оторвало ногу на учениях, — говорит она неприлично довольным тоном.   
— Это я вижу. Думал, ты по другому профилю.   
— О, безусловно.  
Левая нога у Эди оказывается вдвое короче правой. От него несет кровью и мясом, и грязными штанами, видно, крепкими яйцами Эди особо не отличался.   
— Ну и нахуя тогда приперся в разведку? — спрашивает Ривай, подходя ближе и наваливаясь на него всем своим весом. Этот вопрос стоит задать здесь каждому и от каждого добиться внятного ответа, а не косого осторожного взгляда на командиров.   
— Здесь неплохо платят, если что, — обижается Ханджи, собирая кожную складку на бедре и делая первый стежок. Там, где ногу оторвало, Эди уже ничего не пришьешь, но выше полно крупных разрезов и разрывов.   
— Серьезно?  
— По крайней мере, я могу позволить себе чай, — она осторожно вытирает ногу бурой от крови тряпкой, и ничего не соображающий Эди воет и брыкается на столе. 

Дела на базе Риваю не находится — Эди закапывают на вторые сутки, врач из Ханджи херовый, но лучше не нашлось под рукой, и пришлось обходиться чем есть.   
— Ну, не будем предаваться унынию, — замечает она серьезно и поправляет очки, пока новобранцы потеют с лопатами в руках. — В следующий раз я непременно смогу лучше.   
Имя одноногого мальчишки Ривай не может вспомнить уже через неделю, но запах, каленая игла и ровный шов в памяти остаются.  
По утрам он просыпается за две минуты до того, как Ханджи влетает в его спальню. Ривай ждет свой завтрак и чай с глотком виски, переодевается в форму и ни о чём не вспоминает. У него нет дела, но есть глаза, и Ривай наблюдает — за Ханджи, которая сидит в своем подвале безвылазно, за Майком, который ходит за Эрвином как привязанный, за Эрвином, которому поручили обучение пополнения.   
Пополнение смотрит на своего командира восхищенными щенячьими глазами и жаждет деятельности.  
— Ты с ними страдаешь хуйней, — честно говорит Ривай на восьмой день.   
— У тебя есть предложения лучше? — Эрвин приподнимает брови, отвлекаясь от бумаг.  
Ривай пожимает плечами; предложений не было, но он бы точно нашел чем занять этих мелких бесполезных засранцев, большая часть которых сдохнет на первой же вылазке.   
— Отдай их мне. Я придумаю им дело.  
Эрвин кивает с заметным облегчением — он явно не представляет, что нужно делать с детьми четырнадцати-пятнадцати лет.  
Ривай смотрит — внимательно, ищуще, он пытается отыскать человека, которой вынудил его стать частью разведки. Он его не находит, этот Эрвин складный и гладкий, у него мирный взгляд, и сколько же у него ушло времени, чтобы сделать себя — таким? Чтобы спрятать страсть, похоронить желания, укрыть голод и жажду в глазах, и даже прическа у него теперь — волосок к волоску, ни следа от живущего внутри безумца.   
Безумец явно прошел долгий путь, прежде чем нацепил на шею изящный галстук, зализал голову и научился быть человеком.   
Ебнутый, довольно думает Ривай, выходя из кабинета. Они все здесь ебнутые, от мелких засранцев, которые приперлись сюда за курткой с крыльями на спине, до Шадиса, который не замечает, что именно сидит у него под боком, в соседнем кабинете, и старательно перекладывает там бумажки. 

Ривай думает, что ему здесь начинает нравиться. Ему платят за воспитание, и немного за убийства, и это неплохо. У него нет рядом живых, но Ханджи говорила, что ей хватает на чай, может, и на виски тоже хватает. Может, и не только на него. 

Разумеется, он вписывается.


End file.
